New Beginnings
by SunRae05
Summary: Lily was going to start her sixth year in Scotland at Hogwarts Academy instead of Beauxbatons this year. Lily's family moved to France when she was ten, and now was moving back for her father's business. What Lily Evans didn't know was that there was a tall, messy black haired, glasses wearing young man that she would be introduced to, and his name was James Potter.
1. Epilogue

ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING

 **Summary: Lily Evans moves from France to London right before she starts her sixth year, which will now take place at Hogwarts. What she doesn't know is that a certain James Potter will be the end of her.**

 **Epilogue:**

"Mademoiselle Lily, you must promise to write! We need to make sure no British boy has stolen you from us yet!" A blond, French girl said. Next to her, a shorter, petite redhead girl with great green eyes, now identified as Lily, started laughing.

"Don't worry Christine. No one will steal me. May I remind you that I am a natural Brit, so I should be accustomed to the crazy."

"Okay, if you insist. But you must promise to gift me a British man when I come visit you for Christmas. Since, you will be spending much time with sixteen year olds at Hogwarts." Christine said.

Lily sighed. "I'll try. But the train is about to leave" Lily said tearfully, "I'll miss you Christine. Make sure to write!"

"I'll try Lily. I'll try. But remember, I like tall, dark haired young men. You don't even need to buy a card! Super easy!" Christine cried, as Lily started to walk onto the Hogwarts Express.

Lily was going to start her sixth year in Scotland at Hogwarts Academy instead of Beauxbatons this year. Lily's family moved to France when she was ten, and now was moving back for her father's business. What Lily Evans didn't know was that there was a tall, messy black haired, glasses wearing young man that she would be introduced to, and his name was James Potter, and because of him, her future would be altered, and not in the best of ways.

 _Hello whoever is reading this! Thanks so much for joining me in my new story of Marauders and James and Lily. I really hope you all enjoyed! Remember, please review, because I want constructive criticism on how I can improve, plus I want to see what you all want for upcoming chapters. I am going to have a QOTD on each post, and the people that review and answer it could get a shoutout. Sorry that this chapter is so short! I want to know if you guys like it before I make it bigger._

 _~Rae_

 _QOTD: who is your favorite Marauder?_

 _AOTD: Remus_

 _ **Summary of Next Chapter: Lily is introduced to Remus and Alice, and Remus then spreads the news about the new girl to his fellow Marauders.**_


	2. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING

Lily found herself staring in awe at the big, red, Hogwarts Express that was about to take her to her new school. The train looked nothing, at all, like the old carriages that they used to fly in to get to Beauxbatons. Compared to that, this was like an elephant compared to a little mouse.

Just as Lily was about to get onto the train, she was shoved over by a tall boy with dark, greasy long black hair, wearing black uniform robes and a green tie.

"Watch where you're going, filthy little mudblood" he sneered at her. She just looked at the new boy with hatred, but also shock. No one at Beauxbatons would ever dare utter the word mudblood at someone else, for it was a disgrace, and could get them kicked out. Of course, this didn't stop Lily from knowing what the word meant, which cause anger to bubble into her.

"Excuse me?" She cried, "I don't believe that you could utter such a horrible word to another human being, and treat them with such little disrespect! It's like looking upon a toddler and calling them a failure!"

But the boy just looked at her and started to cackle. And not the cackle that just meant the person had an odd laugh, the cackle that showed the true characteristics of the person doing it. "Aww, is the poor mudblood feeling pity for herself? How sad. I thought that I could appreciate someone like you. Oh well, I was mistaken-" But before the boy could finish his sentence, a red light crashed into him, causing him to fall over his luggage.

"Keep speaking, Snape, and you'll cause a record of points being taken away the first day of term" said a tall, sandy-brown haired boy who, from the looks of it, had sent the spell to hit him.

Snape just glared at the boy, but nonetheless, walked away from Lily, causing her much relief.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before" said the boy who had shot the spell at Snape, "And I know most people from my year. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I transferred from Beauxbatons for my sixth year. Lily Evans," she said, and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Remus Lupin" he said with a smile, "You'll want to get onto the train soon, it's about to leave. By the way, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you sorted into Gryffindor." And with that, he walked towards the train, but stopped before getting on, and grinned at her, then disappeared.

 _Hello! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! Remember, please review, because I want constructive criticism on how I can improve, plus I want to see what you all want for upcoming chapters. I hope this was better than the epilogue, but it's not very long. I know I promised that Lily would meet Alice in this chapter, but I liked how this chapter ended. Let me know what you think!_

 _~Rae_

 _QOTD: who is your favorite in the silver trio?_

 _AOTD: Luna_


End file.
